


the bird boy.

by rmartin



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 13:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18053267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rmartin/pseuds/rmartin
Summary: Brendol Hux deserved to die screaming but instead, he died in silence.





	the bird boy.

The man's knees buckle after the second strike.

By that time is both, his face and Hux's fist completely covered in blood. The man makes a low sound in the back of his throat and Ren doesn't even hear it because Hux starts screaming.  His body bents in half and his fist collides with his stomach. His teeth are clenched and hair messy, falling down on his forehead. His voice cracks and his screaming only grows on intensity. The injured man on the floor covers his ears and closes his eyes, licking blood from his lips until they are completely clean. Hux's screaming stops and he straightens himself once more. Tears are rolling down his cheeks and Ren feels the urge to brush them away, feel their saltiness under his tongue. He doesn't plan to move but rethinks his decision when Hux reaches behind and grabs the blaster tugged behind his belt. His hands are shaking as he raises it up in the air. It seems that the weapon is too heavy for Hux's delicate arms and his muscles strain under its weight. His finger rests on the trigger and Ren keeps imagining the sound of the echoing shot as he inches closer. Hux has to see him because he laughs and turns his head away from the victim.

That's when Ren wraps his hands around his middle and keeps them there. His lips brush the shell of Hux's ear and his fingers dig into Hux's sides. The movement seems almost violent but the point isn't to hurt Hux. The redhead holds his breath and pulls the trigger. The man on the floor groans and his body twitches as the shot pierces his heart. Hux is shaking violently. The blood spills on the ground and dirties the tips of Hux's boots. “I had to,” Hux tries to justify his actions and lets go of the blaster. “I had no other choice.” He turns around and buries his face in the crook of Ren's neck. Tears soak through the layers of Ren's robes and the lights go out. Ren blinks and for a single moment, he sees nothing else but Hux's hair radiating in the darkness. Then comes the sharp light and the body on the floor disappears. Hux gulps down more tears and his hands slap at Ren's shoulders as he tries to let go of his frustrations. Ren kisses the top of his hair and his hands settle atop Hux's hips.

“It's over,” he says like a matter of fact statement and looks around. His Knights greet him with their expressionless masks, coming closer towards them. They create a circle around their Master. Ren can hear their voices as they reach his mind and his hold on Hux tightens. _Master,_ they keep pleading. They are all lost, frightened of losing Ren as well. It's time for an apology and they willingly submit to Ren's whims just to keep him close, to keep him with them. They are his brothers and even something closer than brothers. Ren feels as pride fills his insides. They will die for him. Each one of them will because they believe his life is worthier than their own. _We saw it, master. We felt his pain and his suffering. To feel pain is to be weak, master. To suffer means being unable to fight against those who cause you pain._

_He is not weak._ The rising fury inside of his chest spills inside their minds. Hux's sobs turn quiet and he stills in Ren's embrace. Ren can feel his exhaustion, settling deep inside his bones. He keeps the General upright because he knows that Hux would otherwise fall. It's the only dignity he can offer to Hux for now. Ren focuses on his Knights. They whisper to him. And they protest. _Weak. Weak. WEAK._ They all are prepared to end Hux's life and Ren knows it would be easy at this moment. Hux is too far gone to understand what's happening. His mind is blank and empty. He is not sleeping but he is not conscious either. The closest description Ren has is the word _floating._ Being able to process what's happening but at the same time not being able to understand. Breathing? But why? Living? How unimportant? Bleeding? Should it matter? Blood is so red, is it beautiful? Hux is dependent on him now. He always is when it's all over. It always starts the same way. The signs were firstly hardly noticeable but Ren learned that if Hux turns quiet, if he stays in his office for long hours, if he stops eating – he loses all the control. _“I have to kill him again,”_ he said this time, perched on their shared bed and looking at Ren and at the same time, not looking at him at all.

The need to kill is always there. Hux told him about his father. Not everything and not everything he said was the truth. He painted the picture but he made some places a bit brighter. He erased a few shadows. _“He raped her,”_ he said once. That's the only thing Ren knows about Hux's mother. There is no name or face, just the information and the blood and pain and all of it pushed into one word. Ren doubts Hux knows anything more about the woman who gave birth to him. _“Brendol was all I had.”_ Ren can imagine the little boy he saw in the files. _Hux Armitage._ They never put the word bastard on the paper but Ren can tell they were thinking it while they were writing down that particular name. It's there but it's not visible. And how can you destroy something you cannot see? How can you kill someone who is already dead? Hux came with an answer. It was after they slept with each other for the first time. Ren remembers every detail of that night. The hardening cock between his legs, Hux's milky skin turning red under his forceful touch. At some point, their fucking slowed down and turned into lovemaking with their bodies pressed so close to each other that it seemed there weren't two men but only one. Once they were done, Hux rolled to the side and remained quiet. His hair was like burning fire and his eyes turned into smoke. Their hands reached for each other in the darkness. _“Phasma killed him,”_ he confessed. If Ren was someone else, it could cost Hux his position. They all suspected it but without proof, there is no murderer. _“I told her to. I commanded it.”_ Ren noticed before the way Phasma kept looking at Hux. They had that connection not even fucking each other stupid can create. Ren had his suspicions. Only blood can connect two people on such degree. He was quiet and then he spoke up. _“I knew. I just knew.”_ Hux sighed and propped himself on his elbow. His finger traced Ren's lips. _“I wish I pulled the trigger. I should do it. You have no idea what he did to me.”_ Ren had an idea. There was a little boy with a bloody face, a little boy with a broken hand and ribs, a little boy with tears rolling down his cheeks and bruised wrists from being held down for too long. That last one Hux didn't even remember. He was too young, too terrified to think straight. Ren didn't tell him only held him closer because he remembered his own father and the games they used to play. _“I pulled it the second time I killed him. And the third. And the fourth.”_ Smart people can bring even the dead back to life.

The Knights become restless. Ren sees them moving forward, reaching for Hux like vultures. _We know who he is._ Ren extends his hand in front of himself and his fingers twitch. It's always easy to seize power. It's just a thought and then it happens. Ren can feel the moment when their minds crack and bend under his will. The taste of pain is bitter but it always makes him come back for more. He compares it to a childhood memory when he was Ben Solo and was about four years old. He remembers sitting on the ground and holding a rock. His hand small hand, he kept squishing the ants on the dusty ground until his mother came and took away the rock. _“Do not hurt those who cannot protect themselves, Ben.”_ She should have known then that Ben Solo had darkness inside of him and that her light was not strong enough to destroy it all and completely. Kylo Ren watches many years later as the Knights fall on their knees in the union and their heads bow down. At some point, they start screaming. _Forgive us, master. FORGIVE US!_ He lets go of them and they collectively stand up. Hux's eyes snap open and his finger wraps around Ren's throat. “Ren,” he croaks and the Knights silently wait for Ren's commands.

_Watch,_ he says and leans down and kisses Hux fully on his lips. Hux tenses and then relaxes. He tries to press closer to Ren. His thighs are trembling and his hands let go of Ren's throat. It was not meant to be a threat and through the kiss Hux apologizes for even attempting to take Ren's life. He could fuck Hux right now, push him on the ground, tear away his trousers and make his Knights watch. He pushes those thoughts away. What would be the point then? Hux is hardly consenting now. _He raped her._ Ren brushes Hux's red hair and breaks the kiss. Hux whines but doesn't try to continue. _He is mine and I am his,_ he thinks. The strings are wrapped around their souls and they are bound together as one. There is no greater joy in this world than to belong to someone and to have them belong to you in return. “He is dead,” Hux pants against Ren's lips, disoriented like he usually is when it's all over. His senses are slowly starting returning back to him.

“Where are we?” Ren asks trying to ground him. “You know the rules, Hux. You know what you need to do once it's over.” He presses their foreheads together and waves his hand. It signalizes the Knights that the show is over and they nod their heads. _He is ME,_ Ren reminds them. _And I am HIM._ Hux doesn't seem to notice they are leaving. He blinks and turns his head from side to side.

“We are on the _Finalizer._ We are on my ship.” His voice sounds stronger now. He spots the blaster on the ground. “I killed him,” he whispers again and Ren finds himself nodding. He offers Hux reassurance. “I will do better next time,” Hux promises sternly. “I will not break this time. I will not hesitate again.” He makes the movement with his finger as if he was pulling the trigger. His body starts to relax. His cheeks are almost dry.

“You did great this time. He is dead and you live. He is dead.” Because it's true. Brendol Hux is dead. He is a rotting corpse, a skeleton under the ground. He has no eyes, no lips and no skin. His organs turned to meal for worms and his bones will soon turn to dust. Ren hugs Hux. His body is warm, his heart is steadily breathing. _“He is dead,”_ Hux repeats because he likes the sound of it.

“I could take it all away,” Ren suggests once more. He did so in the past. _“There would be no pain. No suffering. Brendol Hux would be all gone. You would not remember a thing he did to you. I could take away all those years of pain, of suffering. I could make him disappear, destroy him completely.”_ Hux said no. He refused every time Ren asked. _“I cannot let him win. I cannot show him that I am afraid of him even after he is dead.”_ He shakes his head this time too and heavily sighs. He kisses Ren's cheek, showing he is grateful for the suggestion. “I don't want you to,” he says to Ren in a low voice. “I will never ask that of you and even if I do, you will not accept it.” Ren swears it like he did in the past. He doesn't quite understand though. He sees no point in this suffering. If you cannot save your leg, you cut it off so the rest of your body may live. He wraps his arms around Hux's waist. “You're back,” he says. Hux warmly smiles but his eyes are tired. “I missed you.” He can see the remains of the blood on Hux's hands even though the General cannot. Brendol Hux deserved to die screaming but instead, he died in silence.

“I love you,” he says.

Hux whispers those words right back. It is only after they start moving in the direction of their quarters that Ren notices Brendol's blood tainting the tips of Hux's boots for the first time.


End file.
